Love Full of Lust
by Polaris-Dream
Summary: Jenny has two knew friends, who are they..and what are they? This Romantic, plus horror, story will give you some thoughts for the 'eternal' life...immortal.(RR pwease )


Love Full of Lust- Chapter 1  
  
By: Misao Takiuchi  
  
Year: 2004; All characters Copywrited to Misao Takiuchi (AND Cliff o.o; )  
  
!!!WARNING: This Story contains adult material, that encludes the dialoge, and some sex parts, please be aware of it threw out this Story if you are under the age of 17 (though I wrote it.......dont mind me O.o;;...read DAMNIT..yeah...).!!!  
  
The glasses clinked as they were hit together softly, and put into the sink. A girl about the age of 17 stood, putting the left over, clean, glasses away. A man tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Ok Jenny, take a break and head out for a good nights sleep, and be careful, ok?" She turned around smiling and bowed her head softly. She grabbed her jacked and went outside to go home. her hand touched the air, as rain drops hit it.  
  
"...Rain. Oh joy..."She sighed and put on her hood and walked holding a book in her hand. A tall man watched her from a rooftop as she walked out. He wore a simple, white button up t-shirt and pants, he grinned as he saw her and watched her closely. She shivered from the cold around her, as her body ran slowly towards a little house by it's self as she entered it quickly.  
  
"I need some heat!" She ran softly over towards the fire place, and placed some fire logs into the fire..place, and started the fire as she sat there on the ground with her book in her hand. She started to read, as her long redish-orange hair flew softly over her shoudler. He jumps from a housetop onto her roof, making a slight, noticable thud as he lands, crouching down near the chimney as the smoke rises up. The book is filled with lots of things, she smiled, as it was the famous, Romeo and Juliet, by W. Shakespear. Her smiled stayed upon her face reading Romeo and Juliet's romantic kiss. She then closes her book and lays it on a table, and leans her body down on the ground as she staired at the ceiling wondering if she will ever meet her Romeo. He grinned as he peered down into the chimney and scraped his nails across the bricks, purposely hoping to give her a chill, and frighten the poor girl before moving in. She blinked getting up slowly  
  
"...What was that...?"She got up as she staired at the fire starting to calm down. "...I'm being paranoid..."She got up and walked towards her kitchen, standing over the sink, as she got a glass, and poured water in it and took a sip. He stood slowly, knowing he got her attention, and walked along the roof, following her, sensing where she was in the house and pacing above her, making very low thumps as he walked. She finished the glass of water and walked into her room, stopping and closed the door slowly. As she slipped off her dress and took out a sleeping shirt, and put that on and jumped onto her bed. He crawled his way down, just above her window and peered in watching her, staring down at her eyes as if speaking into her mind as he wispered.  
  
"oh jeeeenny."He wispered very softly, speaking to her mind. She staired at her bed sheets and grabbed them vastly  
  
"....what..." She glared around pulling the bed sheets over her slender legs." Who is it!!" He remained perfectly quiet now, enjoying the thought of trying to make her think she was crazy as he stayed perfectly still, leaving her to shiver underneath her sheets."...t..that was odd....Im just..hearing things. Thats Right..."She blew out her candle and snuggled under her bed sheets, and her eyes closed. He grinned down at her again, entering her mind yet again, this time laughing very softly, and wispering again.  
  
" jeeennny" She covered her ears softly.  
  
" Stop it! Go away!" She yelled out as she curled up, her hands still staying on her ears. He grins wider at her fear and reaches his hand across her window, gently raking his fingernails across it, before sliding them out of sight. Her eyes widen as she gets up fast out of her bed, stareing at her window. " STOP IT!! Go away!!" She screamed out. He moves his way above and behind her, slowly sinking his way through the roof and coming to his feet right behind her. He breaths softly on the back of her neck as he slowly wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. She screeches loudly as her arms try and break free. "Agh! Let go!" Her eyes closed tightly frightened.  
  
"Shhhh..."He pulls her head back, staring into her eyes, freezing her whole body to keep her absolutely still. Her eyes stare into his as her whole body is in fear, and paralyized at the same time. He keeps his eyes locked on her, making sure she can do nothing more but barely speak. " Nooow you be a good girl. No need to be afraid."  
  
"l..let..go...." Her voice is very low, like she's sick, as she wants to cry.  
  
"Aww...noo..." He pets her cheek softly. " I'm about to give you a wonderfull thing. look at you. in here all alone your mind always wandering. theres so much more for you. and I can give it to you..."  
  
"....w..what...exactly...is...that...?"  
  
" Now wouldn't you like to be able to live forever my dear? To do anything you ever dreamed of doing?" He kissed at her neck lightly, tasting her, just barely scraping his fangs across her. Her eyes widened slowly.  
  
"...your..a vampire..!...No..I dont!"  
  
" Oh I dont think you know what you're missing sweety." His hands rub their way up and down her body, massaging her all over as he licks at her neck. " I think you'd love it."  
  
"b..but....N..o!! I dont!"  
  
"...now you can't go and be rude. I think I'm going to have to insist. I'm feeling quite hungry as it is." His hand brushes over her breasts as his fangs press against her neck. " I could always just suck you dry and kill you instead..." Her eyes close softly, as she nodded.  
  
"...f..fine..."  
  
" Thats a good girl. Thats what I like to hear..." He grins as he sinks his teeth into her slowly, sucking at her neck as his hands continue to explore her body. She grits her teeth, as her body comes back to life just a little bit, as her hands touch his keeping them from her body, as she lets him drink some of her blood. He sucks slightly harder, biting deeper into her as he drinks down her blood. She groans at him doing this, as her nails grip onto his hand softly. He slowly pulls away from her, as he licks the last of her blood from her neck. She holds her body up, as she slowly falls to the ground. He grins down at her, licking his lips, still tasting her blood. Her body feels a strange urge, as she groans again holding her stomach, her mouth opens a little bit as her front two k9 teeth grow longer then before, and her skin is a bit pale as she plops to the ground softly, passed out from this new power raging threw her body. He reaches down, picking her up in his arms and lays her in her bed, covering her up again as he found her. She lays there silently, her hand going onto the pillow, and her hair flowing out over it also. He leaves her there as he leaves through her window, off into the night as she lays there passed out.  
  
A young woman sat at a table, she had hair to her shoulders that was dark purple, she played with dice in her hands, her eyes closed waiting for some one to return, it was a full time bar as she sat there...watching all the fools getting drunk. "..where in the hell is he...?" The man who nearly drained Jenny makes his way to the entrance of the bar and leans up against the wall outside, feeling the cold breeze against his skin, not ready to go inside just yet. A guy sits at her table, a happy drunkard.  
  
".....May I help you...?" She said in a rude mouth as he leaned on the table.  
  
" Hey Sexy!! How about we go get some drinks, and go up stairs? Eh..EH?"With that comment, Belle got up and took hold of the mans collar.  
  
" Why thank you good sir...but your not my type." She throws him to the ground and sits back down. The man finally stretched slightly and slowly pushed his way into the bar, casually strolling in, seemingly to ignore everyone there. Her eyes scanned threw out the room, and finally saw him. " Kai..."She shook her head and took her dice into her hand again. He yawned slightly glancing over at her.  
  
"...Belle..." He walked to her slowly, still looking around the room.  
  
"Where were you at? God, I've been in this stupid bar for about an hour, waiting for your ass!"  
  
"I was bored. Took in the sights. Lighten up..." He said as he shruged to that. She stares into his eyes.  
  
".....hm.."She gets up and looks at him, as her hand goes over his lips, as she sticks a finger in, feeling one of his k9 teeth..she takes it out and sees just a little bit of blood." You went...hunting...I might add...?" She licked her finger, tasting the blood. It was rich. He pulls away from her, licking his own lips  
  
"Could you NOT randomly stick your fingers in my mouth? And so I was hungry. Gimme a break!" She grins at him.  
  
"..mm, that was some good blood...oh stop being so shy around me, Kai! Your acting strange....you never act like that when Im normally around you! Sit down and tell me who was this guy you drained the life from?"He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh he was bob. He had 3 kids and lived in New York his whole life..."He said sarcastically. "What you think I write a book on my victims?"  
  
"Oh for jesus christ Kai...Was it a guy? And DID he have kids..? I'd like to suck them dry...The blood was very rich, Kai! I want some..Im so hungry...and all these fools in hear are annoying...maybe I'll just feed my self to that one who introduced himself to me...eh..I wouldn't call it introduced..."  
  
"Noo it wasn't a guy ok. You could have gone out to you know...I didn't make you stay here.."  
  
"I'd thought you would have come back earlier....wait..it wasnt a guy?"  
  
"No it wasn't..."  
  
She stared at him"...a girl it was...? What'd you do to her..exactly..?" Her face was a little red.  
  
"......we had tea and watched a movie. It was a wonderful one too. tons of laughs." He shook his head. " What do you think I did?"  
  
"Stop being such a sarcastic bastard Kai!...You killed her right...?"  
  
He turned his glance away from her now. "Whys that matter?"  
  
"You...didn't kill her?!" She grabbed his arm as she pulled him out side vastly."Why didn't you?! Fuck'en aye!" She slams her fist into the wall next to her. " Now the word might get out, you stupid idiot! Where does this girl live?"  
  
He pulls away from her quickly. "Who cares! The word get out? What are you so worried about?" He to slammed his fist into a light pole, denting it. "As you can see its not like we have much to worry about!"  
  
She gritted her teeth"...Kai....did you...turn this one..."  
  
He glanced away again. "...maybe"  
  
"...Is that a yes or a no damnit?!"  
  
"YES! ok! I'm bored alright! We have no one here I mean I'm stuck in this pathetic city with no one else around here but YOU...." He stops realising what he had said and shuts up after that. She stands there as her anger starts to combind with sadness.  
  
"....so thats it...? You're going to go around..and...turn other girls because...your stuck here...with me..? Fine. Thats perfectly fine Kai...." She turns away as she starts to walk away from him. He runs up to her quickly, grabbing her arm and turning her to him.  
  
"You know thats not what I meant. come on. Its just that you know. it gets boring here. dont you need some excitement?"  
  
"...then lets get out of this town, Kai. We dont have to stay here you know..." She looks down, anger still flowing threw out her blood.  
  
He sighs and spins around away from her again. "and go where? whats the difference? just some other empty city with no one but us and them?"  
  
"...You said you wanted to be turned Kai! Its not my fault!! IT was your choice to become of what you are now!"  
  
"...I know...."  
  
She breaths calmly."....There must be others out there besides us, Kai..."  
  
"well whats it hurt to make them? you made me afterall"  
  
"...I don't know, Kai....where is this girl any ways?"  
  
He leers at her slightly "...why...?"  
  
."...So we can welcome her to this new thing for her...and after all..you are her teacher now..."  
  
He mumbles; "or do you just wanna go finish her off..."  
  
".....I never said that Kai. Where does she live?"  
  
"III dunno. you know how forgetfull I am." He lied looking away again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!....Fine..When she gets hungry, and drinks someones blood...then she won't know when to stop, if she drinks the person fully, she'll Die. Oh well, you forgot, so Im going to go and find me some thing to eat.."  
  
"ugh. fine. I know how you are though. I dont see why you want to meet her.."  
  
Shrugs a bit..."You need to teach her, you MADE her, I teached you, didn't I..?"  
  
"yeah.. guess so"  
  
"..well then lets go and find her......"She looked down, her face still filled with anger waiting for him to lead the way.  
  
"...fine." He walks on ahead of her, with his arms folded in front of him. She grins as she fallows after him. Kai continues keeping his head down as he walks along the road slowly. She runs slowly up to him, grabbing hold of his arm. He stops and glances back at her. " what?"  
  
"Nothing."She blinks at him softly.  
  
"oh.. alright then." He glances off to the side as he continues to walk forward. She sighs as she looks away, her smile turning into a wicked grin...she'll take care of this girl alright. He stops as he yawns and stretches slightly.  
  
"....Are we almost there...?"  
  
"I guess. its pretty late. theres always tomorrow you know..." She glares at him slightly. "...or not"Sighs softly. " coome on. "He keeps walking, looking slightly annoyed. Fallows as she gets very bored.  
  
"How far is it?!"  
  
"Just at the end of this block hush up.." She grunts as she folds her arms over her chest. He stops and points to a house " thats the one."  
  
"oh goodie. Lets go in." She runs over towards the door and stares at it. Stops and points across the street* or was it that one?"Falls to the ground.  
  
"....KAIII!!"  
  
"ok ok it was definetly that one" He points to the house he did originally and smiles, then walks towards the door. She gets up vastly as she walks inside..the fire is dead as a book layed upon the floor.  
  
"...She likes...to read...?"  
  
He walks in behind her as he looks at the book also. "...apparently.."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him. " Wheres the bedroom?"  
  
"ooover here." He stepped ahead of her again and walked down a small hallway into jenny's room.  
  
She stared into her room, the girl layed on the bed sleeping silently."...THATS HER?!" He jumped slightly and slaped his hand over her mouth, holding it there.  
  
"Jeez! Be quiet!"Hee wispered softly to her. "Yes thats her. what?"  
  
She took his hand away from her mouth. "...thats the wench who was ignoring all my drink requests at the bar!....stupid bitch.....I mean..." Kai laughs softly under his breath.  
  
"Aww I like her already..." He grinned at his saying.  
  
Belle pinched him as she grumbled under her breath. He giggled, as he rubbed his arm softly. She pushes him away vastly as she closed the door, she grinned up at him.  
  
" Now. What are we going to do..?"  
  
"I dunno... you're the one who wanted to come here..."  
  
"ok. Stay here. I'll..be right back....." She goes threw the door as her head pops back out. " And i mean it!!" She goes back into the room, as she floats over towards Jenny "...this wench is going to be dry when Im done with her...only one drop of blood left for her..." She giggled soflty, as she landed on top of Jenny, basiclly stradling her. Her fangs showed, as Belle leaned down for the neck. Kai of course, instantly disobeys her and throws the door open.  
  
"Dont even think about it!!" Belle blinks and falls into the bed disappearing.  
  
"Get your ass out here, now!" He grumbled. She rolls eyes as she stares at him from the top of the ceiling  
  
"You're SO difficult Kai.."  
  
"ME? What did you think YOU were doing?!" Belle glares at him deeply...  
  
" I dont want her near you!!" She yelled at him as she disappeared away from him and landed on top of a building softly."....I'll get someone who hates you...some one who will kill that girl for me....and you'll be all mine...."  
  
t o.b e.c o n t i n u e d.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* A u t h o r ' s N o t e ' s :  
  
Bleh. Yeah I decided to make a vampire story, WITH the help from a very good friend of mine ^_^ His name ish Cliff! I wanted to Role play, and he was like...uh ok..So we went on about characters and names, and I wanted simple American names, Like Jenny, and then there is Belle, french word meaning Beauty. I wanted a silent quiet girl, Jenny, to become a vampire and dosn't know what shes getting herself into. As she falls in love with a guy, whom is Kai, Cliffs character. Then we have Belle. She is the jealous girl friend of Kai who hates all who gets attatched to Kai, though she has some secrets in her passed with someone...which he will appear later on in the story. Yes I know why your wonderding, WHY it dosnt have...uhh..adult stuff, it does to! Chapter to is going to a serious so-called-sex-short- story...yeah remember Belle's passed and her friend? Yeah..I'll have that one up in a few days...^^; Any ways, most of this stuff is STRAIGHT of the Role Play Cliff and I did, THANK YA CLIFF ^.^ -=hugs him tightly=- 


End file.
